You're All I Need
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: sequel to A moment like this. Reed and Sue go to Miami for their honeymoon…they both have troubles in future decisions, but also realize how much they actually need each other.


**You're all I need**

**Author's note: ****hey everyone! How are you all doing? Well here is my newest Fantastic Four story…it's a sequel to my other fantastic four story 'a moment like this' so if you haven't read that one, read it!**

**Summary:**** Reed and Sue go to Miami for their honeymoon…they both have troubles in future decisions, but also realize how much they actually need each other.**

_You're all I need to get by_

"Reed, does it normally take this long to get to Miami?" Sue asked tiredly as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Reed looked down at his wife and he looked out the window of the plane. He sighed. It didn't take long to get to Miami; but due to all the turbulence, it was making it take longer. He wrapped an arm around her as she was falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Well, due to all the turbulence it's just going to make it a little while longer." Sue nodded her head as her eyes began to close.

"Okay." She muttered into his shoulder and it was only a matter of time until she fell asleep. Reed looked down at his sleeping wife and he smiled. She looked so beautiful when she slept. With a smile on his face, he too fell asleep.

_Like the sweet morning dew  
I took one look at you  
and it was plain to see  
you were my destiny_

About half an hour later, the plane finally arrived in Miami Florida. Reed and Sue didn't awake until they felt the plane land hard on the concrete. Sue and Reed looked around disoriented and they both realized that they finally arrived. The newlyweds got out of their seats and they walked off the plane, hand in hand.

Once they got their luggage, it wasn't long until they were swarmed with paparazzi, asking them both questions about their marriage and their honeymoon plans. Reed and Sue both ignored their questions and tried to walk away, but that didn't stop the paparazzi from asking them questions.

"Reed, is it true that you two are going to stop being apart of the fantastic four to have a family with each other?" Reed put a hand up, trying to give them the back off message.

"No comment, please." But they still did not give up.

"Sue, do you plan on having kids with Reed?" Sue finally got fed up and she answered her question.

"You know what? Yeah I do want to have kids. But for right now, I just want to focus on my first year married to my husband." They both began to walk away, but one reporter attacked them with yet another question.

"If you do get pregnant, within the next month or two, will you be the one to break up the team?" Sue stopped in her footsteps. She could not believe that the reporter just asked her that. She was so angered and hurt that she turned invisible. After seeing her turn invisible, Reed turned to them angrily.

"If you don't mind, Sue and I are trying to have a special honeymoon…do you min just giving us our privacy?" The reporters said nothing else as they watched the new Mr. and Mrs. Reeds walk away.

_With my arms open wide  
I threw away my pride  
I'll sacrifice for you  
dedicate my life for you_

Reed and Sue walked into their hotel room, still in an awkward. Not one of them tried to make a conversation with each other. Reed didn't understand why Sue was talking all of this so seriously. He knew that they were sometimes pushed it sometimes, but he didn't understand why Sue was taking this time so seriously. But, he said nothing and just began to unpack as she just lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"So, we're going to have a pretty tight schedule for our honeymoon you know that right?" Sue didn't take her eyes off the ceiling but she just nodded her head.

"I know." Reed nodded his head and continued to unpack.

"So what shall we do tonight? Shall we go to the beach, go to dinner and then come back here?" Sue nodded her head, but she didn't seem too enthusiastic about it.

"Whatever you want to do dear."

_I will go where you lead  
always there in time of need  
and when I lose my will  
you'll be there to push me up the hill_

Reed stopped unpacking. He couldn't take much more of Sue acting this way. He walked over to their bed and he sat down beside her and she just continued to lie down on the pillow and stare at the ceiling. Reed had a very serious look in his eyes.

"Sue, what is wrong?" Sue shook her head.

"Nothing, Reed." Based on how unenthusiastic she sounded, Reed was not convinced.

"And I'm sure that the tone of your voice just proves me that you're okay." Sue didn't say anything; she just turned on her side so she wasn't facing him.

"You wouldn't understand."

_There's no no looking back for us  
We got love sure 'nough, its enough  
You're all  
You're all I want to strive for and do a little more  
You're all all the joys under the sun wrapped up into one_

Reed rested down beside her and he threw an arm around her tiny waist and pulled her in closer to him. Once she was pulled in close to his body, he kissed her shoulder and then he kissed her cheek gently. He rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"Sue, I know you. I know that something is wrong. I love you. You can tell me anything, I'm your husband. You can always talk to me." Sue sighed quietly.

Would Reed be mad if she told him? Would he think that she was too sensitive? Oh god, what would he say if she just told him? Sue slowly turned onto her other side so that she was facing Reed and that she could see his eyes. She sighed again, letting a single tear stroll down her cheeks.

"I'm scared for our future."

_You're all  
you're all I need  
you're all I need  
Oh yeah yeah  
you're all I need to get by_

"Our future? Susie, why are you scared for our future?" Sue let more tears fall down her cheeks, and she avoided his eyes. She couldn't handle looking into his eyes as she told him.

"What that reporter said to me today." Sue couldn't even go on due to her choking on her tears. Reed stared at her, being correct at knowing that the reporters' comments were on her mind. Reed ran a hand through her hair soothingly.

"Oh Sue, don't even think about them. You know that they are just full of garbage; always looking for a story." Reed's words were soothing and comforting, but that didn't stop Sue from crying.

"But what if what they said is true? What if I'm the reason why the team has to be split up? What if we can't handle being parents because of our commitment to saving the world? What will Johnny and Ben say if we have to split us all up to become parents? How would we live with that?" Sue violently began to sob. She didn't want to ruin this honeymoon, but her emotions told her different.

_Oh you are  
Oh you are_

Reed cupped her cheek into his hand and he kissed her softly. As he kissed her, he caressed her cheek with his soft thumb. Sue suddenly felt safe and content. There was something about Reed's lips that made her feel special and happy, in every situation. When Reed's lips left her soft lips, he looked into her sapphire eyes and they both managed a smile.

"Sue…don't even think that. You becoming pregnant is never going to split the team up. We can make this all work out perfectly. I love you and you love me. That's all we need to make this work." Sue smiled at her husband. She knew she married him for a reason.

"You're right. I love you so much Reed." Reed pulled her into another kiss and he smiled at her again.

"Let's make this the best honeymoon anyone has ever had." Sue smirked at him mischievously.

"I think I know a way or two we can make this memorable." Reed smirked back at her, understanding what she meant.

"Oh I see what you mean." Sue laughed lightly as they began to kiss passionately. They knew that everything would work out because they had each other. They were all they needed.

_Oh yah yah yah  
Oooh oooh oooh oooh  
Aww Yah_

* * *

_Well there is the sequel…you know what to do, read and review! Ha-ha I rhymed!_


End file.
